back stories Vegeta's past
by theAsh0
Summary: This story will be removed and seemed in with surviving paradise, as I finally figured how those two fit together. Just a little heads up before I remove the other piece.
1. 14

Vegeta glares at one of the patrons that had looked at the four Saiyans a little too long, with a little too much mirth in his eyes. The PTO wisely looks away, but little can be done about more subtle looks from other tables. Not even an angry Saiyan teen with a nasty reputation is enough to divert attention from two drunks making this much… noise.

 _We're a laughing stock!_

They will be the talk of the base by tomorrow. Hell, before the night is through soldiers all over the planet will be ridiculing them.

 _Some celebration this is._

Raditz had been set free; finally out of the tanks after what still must have been a nasty workover. A good reason to celebrate. Nobody ever heard of a soldier going AWOL and returning without having his head put on a pike. And considering what had happened _before_ Raditz went off on his own...

Vegeta idly wonders if the older teen knows how lucky he is to have gotten out at all, or what it took to buy that 'luck'. He certainly hopes not. The one thing the two old ex-generals in front of them had going for them was their thick and oblivious skulls. Even when sober.

Right now the two are deep within their cups. Both Nappa and Papple are clueless at the best of times. Drunk, however, their stupidity knows no bounds. Stacks of glasses and rows of bottles nearly shield the two ex-generals from Vegeta's icy glare. Today, it is Vegeta and Raditz that have taken up the role of guardians. The two teens are looking after their elders; straight-backed and frowning.

Nappa starts into the third verse of his song raising his pitch with uneven cadence; almost defiantly.

" _But a warrior will fight and the fighting won't stop_

 _Till his heart has bled dry, to that last darkened drop."_

Vegeta winces as the old man butchers the melody, his voice not meant for singing at the best of times.

To Nappa's left Papple has finally - mercifully - passed out. He is draped over his forearms, shielding his eyes from view. Something to be thankful for; Vegeta was almosts certain the old warrior had been crying.

The crown prince of all Saiyans- all four of them- digs his nails into his biceps until he can feel moist running down to his elbows, arms crossed tightly in a useless attempt to shield himself from this public humiliation.

Only Raditz, to his left, could be counted on at times like this; his gaze waverring front and right apologetically; obviously aware he was supposed to do something, but unable to figure out exactly what without orders.

 _What a spectacle we are making off ourselves._

Nappa continues unapologetically:

" _On that doomed sinking ship, lead the charge; hold your crown_

 _And they fought till they died, till the last man went down."_

Nappa pauses mid-song, eyes glazed over until they latch on to Vegeta.

"Captain goes down with the ship, Vegeta! What are we _doing_ here?"

 _For Freeza's sake, not_ **this** _again._

"You know why we are here, Nappa. We've been over this."

And he certainly was not about to go over it again in public.

Prying eyes, listening ears.

This was exactly why Vegeta had insisted on going with the old generals in the first place. Not that he enjoyed drinking. Didn't even condone it. Vegeta preferred to stay sober and sharp. But the old men would have found a means to sneak away, so it was better to tag along. As damage control; shut the old geezer's mouths forcibly if need be.

Vegeta was almost certain it was Nappa's loose drunken tongue that had put Freeza's intelligence on their trail in the first place. Their little half-formed coup had blown up in their face over a year ago now. Two of their number executed for it and a third, the tattle-tale, dead by Vegeta's own hand.

It had been necessary; once broken, not even a Saiyan would stand up to Freeza again. But Unna had been loyal to a fault, and Vegeta hadn't really blamed him for caving under questioning. Unna had been Low-class, and with few friends to call on. He had no chance to bargain himself free. Not like Vegeta had...

No; that had been necessity. Perhaps He should have tried for more, and protected his troops as well. Like he had for Raditz, just now. But Vegeta was only beginning to realize how important… _good_ help was.

Freeza always said one Saiyan was enough. The lizard likes to have just one of each near- extinct species. LIke trophies, or an exotic collection. Obviously; it also made it impossible to rebel when there was no one of your kind left; no one left to trust.

Not that the Saiyans left were worthy of trust.

Except Raditz, really…

But Vegeta would manage somehow. He just needed to bide his time. He had always been crazy strong, even as a babe. He was at a level with the best adults already, and he had not even hit is growth spurt yet. All he had to do waskee fighting on the front lines, get stronger, and not warranting any suspicion ever again.

Pretend at loyalty, gracefully; like it didn't chave at all. Likely Vegeta would have to play that game for many more years now their coup lay in shambles.

And a shambled mess it was. His most trusted men dead, the ones left to him damaged in ways that would not heal...Papple especially did not look like he was going to make it. Raditz had gone missing for months- presumed dead at one point. The only one that had stayed the same was Nappa. Pity really; He and his loose tongue could have used some modification. Vegeta is inclined to have it removed surgically if this continued.

The big idiot had continued his song but grabs onto Vegeta's arm roughly now.

"Prince dies with the palace, 'geta! Why didn't you burn with the palace?"

Prudence be damned; Vegeta can stand no more.

"Because I wasn't there. There was no battle on Planet Vegeta, remember? A comet hit. While _we were here_ , so we could depose Freeza _as my father commanded_."

 _Dear Freeza._ Now Nappa's eyes are brimming. Vegeta has to remind himself killing everyone here will not hide any evidence with so many soldiers wearing their scouters even now, recording every word out of the mouth of this broken record of a Saiyan.

"The king went down… What are we _going to do_?"

Trying to keep this info private, Vegeta hisses: "We stick to the plan. I will ascend and we slay the monster."

Nappa laughs at him; _laughs._ Though not a sound born of mirth. "When will that happen? It's been - how many years? and you haven't even surpassed me yet. For _Freeza's_ sake!"

Next to him, Papple stirs, echoing "Freeza" in the voice of a kicked dog, then proceeds to barf over the side of the table. Continuously, loudly, and pathetically.

"Don't swear in his name", Raditz cuts over the retching, "he is not our God."

Vegeta grunts, agreeing with that much. As for Nappa.. tomorrow will be the day Vegeta turns catching up into surpassing and the old oaf can forget about him going easy on him just because he has a little sad hangover. Idiot seems to think he can talk back to his Prince just because he was two decades ahead of him, does he…?

Nappa sniffs, makes a dismissive gesture, and starts humming. The tune is hardly recognisable as the continuation of his song. As Nappa shifts through the glasses looking for a filled one, Raditz lowers his tone to address his prince.

"This is why we need my brother. Both of them are too cowed. Too long in… its service. They will roll over the moment Freeza looks their way. Or worse, stick a knife in our backs. But I have another lead. This time I am almost certain I have found the right planet."

Vegeta groans. Perhaps he has been hasty in assuming Raditz mentally fit; that his little trip after their failed coup attempt had been enough for the older teen to piece his mind back together.

"Not this again, Raditz. Kakarot is almost certainly dead. And the only reason you survived your punishment for going AWOL last time is because I… Anyway, even if he lived he'll be a useless weakling. He was a lower level third rate than you…"

Raditz latches on to the last part; which had been a goad; a red herring. But the undoubtable truth. "Kakarot is strong. Bardock told me so."

-"What?"

"Bardock, my father. He told me Kakarot is alive and really strong. He will help us."

 _For Freeza's ...- ugh!_

"I know who Bardock is -was! Damnit, Raditz. He _died,_ remember?"

 _Not you too!_

"I know," Raditz states calmly, crossing his arms to mirror Vegeta's pose, "he told me so. Freeza killed him."

Vegeta rubs at his forehead, dropping his other arm to the table. "No, the **meteor** got him. _Remember?_ "

"That is just what Freeza wants us to believe. But father came to me in my dreams. It was that freek lizard. But Kakarot will help us."

"No third class will make any difference against Freeza," Vegeta turns up his nose at the older teen, "not even you."

"That is what I told Bardock, but he said Kakarot is different," Raditz shuffles in his seat, the straight-backed arms-crossed pose turning to something like.. hugging himself. "Father said you would know, because Kakarot is your friend…"

This time it was Vegeta's turn to laugh. An eerie reminder of the sound Nappa had made before. "I don't have any friends - and I don't need any! I just need to ascend!"

Raditz nods, more to himself than in answer. "When I find him.."

-"Don't…"

Vegeta sighs. Was this how it started? Was pretending to comply already turning into actual obedience? Just over -what? 7 years here? In another ten, would he, the prince of Saiyans, be as pathetic and sad a husk as Papple? A shaking, retching creature at the sound of his master's name?

No; he has his purpose. As delusional as Nappa had made it sound, Vegeta believes in the legendary Super Saiyan.

But Raditz needs something to believe in too. Something that he can channel his defiance in. Something to at least have him pretend at sanity. Freeza would probably not kill the third class over it. Not as long as Vegeta would… offer something more amusing in its stead.

"Don't tell him about the plan, will you Raditz? If you do find him."

Maybe Raditz would find his brother; even if he were a weakling, a Saiyan with some backbone left in him would prove useful in many ways.

Although to stand up to Freeza, the lout would either have to be very brave, or very stupid.

Probably both.

"You don't want to scare him off."

0000000

Special thanks to Mr Me2 for proofreading.

There is actually an in-canon thing I was working on that this could be considered a prologue for. Leaving me a review will help getting it out faster. Words of praise and critical feedback are both welcome.

cheers!


	2. 5

This and my other dbz story fit together. I might turn it into 1. That makes more sense I think. Pls enjoy and r&r

DBZDBZDBZ

The two figures that welcomed him aboard Freeza's ship dwarved father's biggest bodyguard.

One was tall and slender, with blue smooth skin and a long braid of green hair, with gold and silver ornaments woven through the locks.

The other one would be best described as a pockmarked giant pink ball.

Welcomed might not be the best word, Vegeta considered as he stood at attention. No, the pink one was lounging against a wall, with the expression of a lazy cat considering if a certain mouse was worth getting up on his feet for.

As for the blue one, its feigned indifference masked an odd fire Vegeta didn't quite understand.

The Saiyan prince did not swallow. Nor did he lose his military pose, for his father had warned him to be respectful and professional. Vegeta did reconsider his chipper manner from before. Perhaps claiming the _"crown-prince of Saiyans has arrived and is reporting for duty._ " was not as professional and witty as he had thought it would be…

The green one's gaze had clouded, but with a tug at his braid and half a sneer he advanced on the little prince now, looking down at him as if he was a piece of feces stuck to the sole of his shoe.

"So this is what we came all this way for to _pick up_. Master Freeza does like to.. **collect...** does he not?"

The pink blob chuckled softly, stretching up from his perch, nearly reaching the ceiling as he did so. "One more for the _exposition de raretés._ Does it matter, Zarbon?"

"I prefer the _taxidermy pieces._ They are _**less work**_ ," The blue one feigned disinterest with a wave of the hand, "less of an.. Aaah.. o.d.e.u.r. aswell…"

Ok. that was a lot of big words, but Vegeta knew when he was being insulted. He drew himself up another inch. "I am the _prince_ of Saiyans, and here by _official invitation_ of _lord Freeza_. If I am not _welcome_ here however, I will be _happy_ to _return home_."

And that was the truth. Sure, it was supposedly a great honor to be picked for Freeza's elite. But Vegeta had been quite happy with father. With his people. At least they knew how to appreciate him.

A small smirk passed the one called Zarbon's features. Like he realised he knew something Vegeta did not. But it was quickly replaced with a stern look. "First of all, please _refrain from speaking_ in my presence unless I ask a _specific question_. Second, even if I wanted to risk Freeza ever _remembering_ and asking for you… the only way off this ship for you is through the dumpster. Do not think I am _wasting_ any pod-ships on you, child."

Vegeta balled his fists to stop himself from quivering in front of these two fools. They might just mistake it for fear. Power was the one defining measure of respect in Saiyan culture as much as he knew it would be on Freeza's ship, but however strong these creatures had to be, "I am not a _child!_ "

"Fine," the green one sneered. "A toddler. In the name of Cold, Dodoria, what are we supposed to do with it?"

That was it. With an angry stamp of his foot, Vegeta crouched down. It was more habit than actually a fighting stance, but it usually served to intimidate. "I am a _Saiyan warrior_ and born with the _greatest powerlevel_ in a _thousand years_. I have been on _countless_ missions with father and.-"

"I will make an exception, _ **child**_." Zarbon ground out, suddenly up so close their noses nearly touched and speaking in the low, soft tone Vegeta instinctively recognised as _very bad news._ "I will make an exception because I know _children_ are _slow_ , and _monkey children_ will naturally be _even more slow_. But I usually only give off _one warning_. And I try to keep that _subdued_ enough to land the culprit _in medical_." The blue creature hulked over him, moving a strand of his hair aside in a tick-like gesture. "If I need a _second one_ you land in _the morgue_ , understand?"

Despite what these creatures though Vegeta was far from stupid. He sputtered, his pride half a step in front of his brain. He knew truth when he heard it; had heard his own father use that voice, and kill whoever failed to comply right away. This creature was not related to him. It would not show mercy. And there were only a few Saiyans aboard this vessel deemed strong enough to serve here. Only the few strongest. Vegeta did the math. He was five. He might have been born with the highest ratings in a thousand years, but he would need several years still to become the strongest of his kind. Several years _alive._

He opted for half a nod.

It did not seem to placate Zarbon. The alien still leered down on him, as if looking for one more excuse to just blast him into the next dimension.

Dodoria cleared his throat. "I forget. When monkeys say ' _countless'_ , do they mean _four_ or _five_?" if it was not for Zarbon's stare, Vegeta would have growled. Right now, he was transfixed. Like a deer caught within the sights of a tiger. Which was ridiculous. He was a tiger too. Just a... _smaller tiger_. So, like a cub caught in the sights of a hungry, really nasty tiger...

"Oh, _come on_ Zarbon. He's not _that_ bad. In fact, he's kind of cute. Why don't we make him ship's mascot?"

Vegeta's eyebrow twitched, glaring at the pink blob. But when he looked back up Zarbon's angry glare had been replaced by light amusement. "Oh, _please_. He's _too ugly_. Though I suppose he's small enough. Are not Saiyans supposed to be bigger?"

"Hn," the round one answered, "but if he's Saiyan at least he will be tough. We can let the grunts practice on him?"

Now the green one was shaking with mirth. _Oh, by the red planet, this could not be happening._

"He'll end up dead or maimed soon enough. I may disagree with Freeza's tastes, but I think neither of us want to risk scratching his new toy. Not without good reason at least..."

The Pink one tutted. "Well. I guess he looks kinda like an upside-down toilet brush. So I think he might fit…"

" _Read my powerlevel."_

Just like that, the joking manner was gone from both aliens.

"Boy." the green one warned, hoisting him up by the front of his armor. Vegeta did not care. He'd rather die now if they though he'd play janitor to these monsters. He'd rather not die at all though:

"If you'll... _permit_ me… just read my powerlevel."

"Oh Zarbon. Come on, why not?" the other one laughed, scrolling through his scouter's settings. Then he went "ooh,"and "aah!"

 _See?_ Vegeta crossed his arms, a smirk pulling at his lips as he was released so Zarbon could set his own scouter, obviously curious. "That amazing?" Zarbon asked looking for the right menu, finally giving a "hn."

Pride returned for half a second, before Zarbon went back to putting him down. "We have stronger monkeys aboard right now."

Dodoria came to his defence. "Ah, but he is a child still. I think he's supposed to grow in power. That's what they do, right?"

Vegeta decided the question was addressed to him. "We are the _greatest warrior race!_ Saiyans grow stronger with _every battle!_ "

"Feh." Zarbon ground out, although he seemed less likely to blast him for this transgression.

Dodoria shushed him excitedly. "Oh, it's _nice_ kid. _Now read mine_."

-"I know you are stronger," Vegeta scoffed, "but as you said I -"

-" **Read it**."

Vegeta did, punching on his own headpiece. He could not help his eyes widen as the numbers flew past his own, past that of his father, and past what was the highest recorded level for any Saiyan warrior. Then crept past an extra digit mark and up.

Dodoria's loud laughter nearly dropped him to his knees. "Great job though kid. You must have worked _really hard_ to get that strong!"

"Meh," Zarbon mused. "I suppose we can put him with the new recruits and see how long he lasts."

"That's the _spirit!_ " Dodoria guffawed, "See! we are all getting along great _already!_ "

If that was a question, Vegeta could not have answered if he tried.


	3. Chapter 3

This story will be removed and seemed in with surviving paradize, as I finally figured how those two fit together. Just a little heads up before I remove the other piece.


End file.
